1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to controlling a fuser assembly of an electrophotographic imaging device, such as a laser printer or multifunction device having printing capability, and particularly to a fuser assembly including an integrated circuit chip or “smartchip” having fuser attribute data maintained therein for use in controlling the operation of the fuser assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Belt fusers typically include an endless belt which rotates about a heater member which sufficiently heats the belt for use in a fusing operation to fuse toner onto a sheet of media. As the fuser belt coating wears and becomes thinner, more energy is transferred to the media sheet causing excessive curl and feed reliability issues.
With an imaging device having a reference edge paper feed architecture and demanding process speeds desired of the imaging device, a single heater width may be difficult to utilize to meet both edge-to-edge support and also maintain desired high throughput for both A4 & Letter sized media. With a single resistive trace length that supports edge-to-edge printing on Letter sized wide media, the non-reference side of the media sheet would tend to overheat when feeding A4 media (210 mm versus 215.9 mm) due to the non-reference side of the fuser nip not contacting the media sheet would not dissipate heat through the media sheet.